


Happy Pills

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Married Couple, Mistakes, Regret, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I take my pills and I'm happy all the time."-Happy Pills//Weathers





	Happy Pills

 

Jack steps carefully on the street, hands raised in surrender as he keeps his voice low. "Relax."

 

"I'm calm. Jack...I'm calm."

 

"No, you're freakin' out.... _please_ come back over here."

 

"I c-can't...I just don't wanna do this anymore..." Mark takes another step back, hand gripping tighter and Jack nearly loses his breath.

 

"This isn't the way."

 

"Isn't it?"

 

"You said you trusted me..."

 

"I do." He chokes up, tears running down his face as he sniffles. "I trust you'll be okay without me..."

 

"You know I won't..." Jack begs, taking another step forward. Slowly. Softly. He feels like they're on a ledge.

 

"God...I feel _insane,_ Jack...I can't-"

 

"You _can..._ just give me the gun."

 

Mark shakes his head, so Jack steps another inch forward. His breathing is restricted, he feels like if he blows too hard Mark will fall.

 

"I _can't_..."

 

"Please..."

 

"Jack..."

 

" _Mark._ Give me that gun. If you leave me here, alone I swear..." Jack demands through tears. "Your _kids,_ Mark. What will they do?"

 

"They have _you,_ Jack...you're the world. The sun. The moon. The stars. _Everything._ I've given them all I have and it's...not _enough._ "

 

"Mark...they _love_ you. They'll never be happy again."

 

"They will...happier without me than with me...Jack...I love you."

 

"Then _come here._ "

 

"No."

 

Jack falls to his knees, the midnight shadows washing over his face in shame.

 

" _Jack_..."

 

"I'm beggin' you...come _home._ "

 

"I-"

 

"I can't live without you..." Jack looks up, and his eyes are bloodshot, red from hours of tears. He holds himself together, knees on the pavement as he locks his fingers together. " _Please._ "

 

"I fucked up." Mark laughs, throwing his head back like a madman. "I fucked up and I shouldn't have."

 

"It was _one time..._ I forgive you."

 

He shakes his head again, cry laughing. "I don't. I can't live like this."

 

"We can get through this."

 

"What if it happens again?"

 

"It _won't._ "

 

"It might."

 

And Jack is speechless. He gets off his knees. He isn't having this tonight. He rushes towards his husband, and Mark never moves. He stands face to face with him, unmoving. "It. Won't."

 

Mark searches his eyes for doubt, but he never finds any. "Are you sure?" He says in a broken voice.

 

Jack grabs the gun from his hand carefully, throwing it as far away as possible and grabbing his hands. "I'm always sure. _Please come home._ "

 

With that, he breaks down, and thin arms wrap around him as he nearly collapses. "I'm sorry..."

 

"It's okay..." Jack says, and he means it. He knows Mark would never hurt him intentionally. _Mark loves him._ "It's okay."

 

He takes the opportunity to grab onto him, tight, and pull him back to the safety of their car.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. Mark. I love you. Never think I don't."

 

"If you're sure...I'm sure." He sighs, and Jack locks their fingers together.

 

"I'm sure. Can we go home now?"

 

Mark lifts their hands and kisses Jack's. He doesn't even know how he could ever leave anything so perfect behind. "Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
